This invention relates to an improved tug release connector and more specifically to a tug release connector which is spring-loaded closed and opens to release an object held by the connector when a user tugs on the object.
There are many conventional connectors and snap hooks which have a hinged clip to hold an object. For instance see U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,628 to Quilter, and U.S. Pat. No. 48,275 to Hamilton. These patents illustrate hinged clips that can be opened to accept an object looped about the clip. When the hinged clip is closed, mechanisms are provided to positively hold the clip in a closed position.
There are times when a clip would be more useful if it could be opened with a tug. The device should be easily closed when an object is looped around the clip and in normal use should hold the object securely. Fisherman, for instance, often clip a landing net to their fisherman's vest to keep their hands free. When the use of a landing net is necessary, a fisherman needs to pull the landing net free quickly with one hand, as his other hand is holding a fishing rod with a hooked fish on the line.
In situations such as the above, it can be seen that a need exists for a connector which is simple to operate and one which releases when a user tugs with sufficient force to open the clip.